


Because Fuck All

by lovezhutoo



Series: Getting Tipsy at 12:44AM [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezhutoo/pseuds/lovezhutoo
Summary: Cai Xukun’s forgetting something.





	Because Fuck All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my trash. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments down below! This is in a slightly different style from my first fanfic, but regardless, I still hope you can enjoy it:)

Cai Xukun knew he fucked up.

He knew it from the minute his boyfriend, Zhu Zhengting got up and walked right out the door without saying anything.

He knew he fucked up, did something terrible, but did he know why?

No.

Absolutely not.

Maybe it was a new cologne that Xukun somehow missed?

No, nothing smelled particularly off.

Maybe it was a dance recital that he forgot?

Nah, Xukun never misses a chance to see his sweet boyfriend dancing his cares away.

As he scratched his head, Xukun sighs. It would be so much easier to know what was wrong if he could ask, but of course, his boyfriend would turn to diva mode and walk straight out of the door. Tossing his briefcase and jacket onto the floor, he kicks off his shoes, before stepping into the kitchen to see Zhengting’s homemade dinner, cold, just like his heart. Taking his favorite bottle of champagne, Xukun slowly pours out a glass.

The bubbles always helped to clear his head, but today seemed to be the exception. 

With a loud grumble and champagne flute in hand, Xukun flopped down on the mauve couch, one of Zhengting’s favorite pieces of furniture.

Xukun knew that something was off, but did he know why? 

Well this time he did. As the alcohol slowly clouded his mind, a startling fact came to his mind. 

Today was their one year anniversary.

With a loud and resounding “fuck,” Xukun leapt off of the couch, just in time to see his phone light up with a text from Zhangjun.

“In case you’re wondering, Zhengting’s with me drinking himself silly. Come get him please.”

Faster than lightning, Xukun hailed a cab to the one and only bar Zhengting ever goes to, The 9th Percent. It wasn’t a particularly shady bar, and one that both Zhengting and Xukun trusted a lot.

The cab ride couldn’t go any slower for Xukun. Hitting all the red lights, and several detours along the way, his frustration slowly grew. 

“That will be $17.25, sir.”

Stuffing a twenty into the cab driver’s face, Xukun tore through the cab and burst into the doors of 9th Percent. Quickly scanning the dance floor, Xukun saw no sign of his boyfriend anywhere. 

As he walked over to the bar, a slight hiccup made him freeze in his tracks. Eyes refusing to follow his ears, he took a feeble step forward before he heard Zhengting’s drunken slur behind him.

“Kunkunnnnnn, you don’t liiiiike ZhengZheng anymooooore. You even forgooot ourrr special daaaay.” 

A sniffle. 

Slowly, Xukun turned around. Sure enough, Zhengting stood there before him, but with another man holding onto his waist. 

Another man. With the most shit-faced looking grin. Holding onto his boyfriend. On their anniversary. Their special day. 

Xukun’s hands slowly curled into fists. 

“Loooook Kunkunnnnnn, this nice brooo bought me a driiiiink. For meeeeee. And what did yooooou do huh?” 

Nothing was registering into Xukun’s mind anymore. All he could focus on was the stranger’s hands around his boyfriend. 

The stranger smiled, a slow smile, which spread across his face, almost like molasses. Slowly but surely, his hands slid lower and lower down Zhengting’s body. Xukun watched, anger slowly rising. He dug his fingernails deep into his palms, just desperate to take the stranger down. How could anybody touch his man? His Zhengting, his world, his everything. 

Zhengting gave a low moan of pleasure as the stranger slid his hand over Zhengting’s ass. 

In that moment, time seemed to freeze. A fist, flying through the air, straight into the stranger’s face. He went down hard, head making a loud clunk when he hit the floor.

Without even sparing a glance at the man, Xukun turned and grabbed Zhengting’s wrist, spinning him directly into his arms. 

Their eyes locked together, and without a moment of hesitation, put their lips together, a pair of hungry lovers, starved of each other for far too long.

Zhengting tasted like alcohol of course, the fruity cocktails which he always liked. His lips fit perfectly against Xukun, who tasted just like his chapstick. 

When they finally pulled apart, small strings of saliva still attaching them together, Xukun desperately grabbed Zhengting’s shoulder. The shitty bar lights shone down on them both, Zhengting’s perfectly swollen lips and tousled hair, complete with shining eyes on display for Xukun to admire. 

“Come on Zhengzheng, let’s go home. This is no place for an angel like you.”

Zhengting gave a little giggle before hiccuping. 

“Kunnnn, you didn’t forget about meeee. Zhengzheng is sooooo happy.” 

Zhengting took a wobbly step, before falling straight into Xukun’s waiting arms.

“Oh loooook, I seem to have fallllen for a prince charminggggg.”

At that, Xukun split into a wide smile. Propping Zhengting back up on his feet, he whispered to himself gently.

“Happy anniversary baobei.”


End file.
